


Rebirth of Marco the Phoenix : Origin

by SeventhAssassin



Series: Rebirth of Marco The Phoenix [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Revert Age, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin
Summary: Phoenix, that's my name... Well I believe it is until Anna called me in a different name. Marco, who's Marco? What connection do I have with the Whitebeard Pirates? Why does the pheonix within me purr in yearning while I doesn't? Follow my journey as how everything began and soon fulfill Anna's last wish, to prevent the tragedy of the Whitebeard Pirates.





	Rebirth of Marco the Phoenix : Origin

_A cry of the baby echoed in the place that ones a battlefield. There's nothing but dead bodies could hear the lone cries of a bundle, until an unexpected person arrived to the said ones battlefield. A woman around twenty walked in the dry blood and bodies, chocolates eyes reflect nothing and raven hair sways smutty from the iron scents surrounding the place._

_The said woman reached the origin of the cry. What she had seen was a baby, surrounded by both blood and smell of ashes. Her eyes stared the crying baby for a moment before deciding to pick it up. The baby kept crying, small and fragile, something that would normally freak people when they found a baby in the middle of the bloodshed battlefield but not her._

_The woman kept staring the baby, holding gently before making a decision._

_"I will temporarily raise you until I return you to your home... first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix."_

. , . , .

Five years later, a boy around five years old was running with a great smile heading to the hills. Ahead there was a small wooden house with little garden on the side, there was a woman tending her vegetable plants when the boy called her out.

"Anna!" The boy cried cheerfully. The identified woman named Anna pause from her activity as she turned around to see the boy coming toward her. She smiled, "Phoenix."

Ones close enough the boy named Phoenix jumped happily to give her a hug which she didn't hesitate to return the said hug. Phoenix smile wider, "Anna guess what! I ace the whole test and they're very proud of me!"

Anna giggled before stroking his head, "Good job Phoenix." The boy loved being stroke as he hummed.

For some reason she can't help but mentally laugh at this scene and decided to keep it upon herself. "Now, why don't you go inside and prepare because as soon as I'm done here we're going out hunting."

Phoenix nodded before running inside their home to prepare, unknown to the boy the smile of the woman was placed in tin line.

Phoenix happily skip his steps as he arrived to his room then immediately opened his drawer to find something comfortable to wear.

'I wonder what we're about to hunt.' Phoenix hummed happily as he finally choose a simple orange shirt and short pants for today. 'We need to make sure we hunt enough and hopefully it will reach three days.' The thought made Phoenix sweat drop, "Maybe that kind of thinking is impossible... we're talking about Anna here."

The thought of her made him pause, eyes sadden as he remembered the day he tried calling her mother instead her name.

'Anna cared for me, loved me and taught me everything I wanted to know... yet she never let me call her mother.' He remembered one time he saw her staring at the night sky, deep in thinking alone on the window. 'She's always deep in thought when she's alone, I wonder why...'

He shook his head hardly, 'N-now is not the time to think that idiot.'

He heard a door opened, Anna must be done cleaning up and now heading to prepare as well.

'I better hurry.' With that, he quickly change cloths then took his weapon which was a sword, good length for a child like him and secured it to his waist belt before heading out. He was little surprise to see Anna also arrived with her sword secured on her waist and bow and arrow from behind. 'Anna is good in both sword and bow, she can switch weapon swiftly with no problem at all.'

Anna smiled toward him which made him smile too, her smile was always really bright that if ever Phoenix wasn't raised by her, he would have become shy and blush a long time ago.

"Ready?" Anna questioned that made Phoenix smile brightly and nodded, "Yeah!"

Both head off to the forest to start their hunting.

Ones arrived they kept on walking as Anna who knew how to hunt taught Phoenix how to identify an animal around or how they'll learn there's an animal nearby. Later on after their hunt which they had collected a large size bear, two bunnies and one bird, they began their training in both hand to hand combat and swordsmanship.

Phoenix in his life noticed few things that's quite questioning, like his combat stances and way of finding an opening, ever since he became accustom in combat training that he gained his fighting style on his own as if very natural that's totally not from Anna. Since she never voiced anything about it nor question his own fighting style, Phoenix had labeled this little strange as normal. Other than combat, Anna also taught him swordsmanship which felt very new for Phoenix so until now he struggle in learning her techniques in swordsmanship.

After training, Phoenix will use his time to do his studying while Anna deliver her harvested crops to the village. Phoenix noticed how much he understood almost everything so easily even though he's young and surely never crossed them before. Because of it that the villagers called him a young genius. Now that he thought about it, when the villagers asked Anna how could she have a son so smart, all she ever say its because his mind is special. Not ones Phoenix understood what she mean and so were the villagers, when asking to elaborate, she would just smile and wave her hand saying to leave it as that.

'Now that I think about it, after dinner Anna and I will have another strategy game.' The thought of the game made Phoenix felt very excited, 'I wonder what I should do today.'

Phoenix enjoyed strategy games, time to time after dinner both will play a one round of their own made up strategy game where each player had twenty-eight soldiers, two spy, ten civilian, two lieutenant, two general and one king. The goal was to subdue the enemies king to take over an island/country. All in all, a strategy game that test the person's leadership.

Soon Anna came back with food in hand and so both ate dinner, after that they began their little pass time strategy game.

Next day they began their sparring which as always Pheonix ended up loosing. Its very clear for him Anna was much stronger than him and the fact she's not holding back makes him more determine to defeat her. Still something bother him that he had choose this moment to question this.

"Anna how come i have this power?"

Anna tilt her head as if trying to understand the question before shrugging, "Who knows. Did you try finding it out?"

Phoenix blushed and looked away but still giving an answer as he nodded, "I... tried searching it on my own and... I came across about devil fruit." Anna wasn't faze nor speaking. He took this as a good sign to continue, "I found it in the book where it tells a lot about Devil Fruits that said could give you power in exchange of being unable to swim. So I thought this power came from a Devil Fruit."

Anna wasn't saying anything and it made Phoenix nervous but still tried to glance to her direction. Anna had a blank look, so blank that Phoenix had no idea what she's thinking. Finally she made a move as she nodded.

"So you think that's the origin?" She pressed. "I don't remember giving you any of them."

"Same here. I never remember I had eaten some disgusting taste food according to the book I had read." Phoenix agreed. "Still the fact remain because of the devil fruit... because... I... I went to shore and had my finger... touch the water and... I felt my whole strength leaving me, as if absorbing me." He paused, feeling horror as he remember the small experiment he made to confirm his suspicion. Anna didn't say anything but eyes became harden. Phoenix continued, "That's why I figured its because of the devil fruit but... but how come I have this power? Your the one who told me I have this power since birth! Anna you must have known something. Why do I have this power? What is this power?"

Anna wasn't answering but from the way her expression give made Phoenix convince she knew something yet she refuse to tell him. Instead of denying like Phoenix expected, she smirked.

"You have indeed eaten a devil fruit." Anna admitted much that shocked Phoenix, "The fruit you have is called Tori Tori no Mi model: pheonix."

"Model... are you telling me I'm... a Zoan Type devil fruit user?"

Anna blinked in amazement, "I'm surprise you know that but yes its a Zoan Type. What do you expect about having blue flame, feet turning talon and arms turning wings?"

He blinked in realization because yes he could make his feet turn talon and arms turn wings, although until now he haven't tried full transformation yet.

"Still how come I have this power when you told me I have this since birth? Did you lie to me?"

"Nope" A straight answer from Anna, "I told you the truth. You have that power since birth and you have eaten a devil fruit. There's more of it to understand what I'm saying Phoenix."

"Then what is it?" Phoenix was fully eager to find some answer. Anna smirked as if expecting it to happen. Instead of answering, "How about a covenant Phoenix."

"Covenant?"

Anna nodded, "Defeat me in our spar and i will answer everything you wish to learn."

That widen his eyes in disbelief because she made it much harder to find the answer.

"Defeating me ones is very enough Phoenix." Anna assured, "If you really wish to learn everything you have to defeat me. How does it sound to you, very exciting huh."

Phoenix had lived with her for his entire life to know Anna doesn't like being bored, she will do anything to keep herself entertain and it seems she found one toward him as well. He sigh before grinning, even if its for the sake of her entertainment he doesn't mind because if he could defeat her all questions he seek will finally be answered. He'll take this in a heartbeat.

"You're on!"

That's how Pheonix's eagerness to defeat her started. Every chance to their mock battle he took, everything ended into a failure and every failure he will mule what he had gone wrong and what's best counter against it. He never noticed the amused look of Anna toward him nor times it was blank as if thinking something far from present.

. . .

The routine between the two continue, until two years had past and Phoenix was seven years old when Anna announced she'll be out on the island for a while. Anna didn't even think about leaving Phoenix to someone's care saying he could take care of himself even in young age. To Phoenix's point of view, he agrees to Anna as well. Still the uneasiness of her leaving bothered Phoenix so much that he actually begged for her to stay.

Anna laugh softly which it sound really weird but angelic to others view, she knelled down and stroke his head. "I won't be long Phoenix." She assured, "Believe me of this okay."

Phoenix tried to control the tears that's about to fall before nodding, telling he'll be waiting for her.

Anna giggled before hugging him, "I'll return before you knew it, I promise." Phoenix immediately return the hug tightly, an action telling she better be.

After that Anna left, leaving the seven years old to their lone home. It wasn't really hard but he can't help but feel strange due to not being used of being alone in their house. He trained, study and hunt to occupy himself, he even went to the village to waste some time but by the end of it, he's alone.

Phoenix curled himself to his bed and before he could close his eyes, he mentally voiced his wish. 'Come back soon... Anna...'

A month had past and to Phoenix's joy, Anna came back with few souvenirs. Phoenix actually tackled her with a hug ones she's safely anchored. Anna didn't hide her happiness seeing him again.

"How's the little birdy?" Anna teased that made Phoenix immediately pout, "I hate you."

"I love you." Anna return the affection before kissing his forehead, making him feel warm within him as finally she returned. "So... any stories?"

"Not really exciting but yes I have some. Come on Phoenix, better help me with this luggage."

"Okay."

Then the normal routine continued.

. . .

Three years later and Phoenix was ten when Anna ones again left. This time Phoenix felt fine being left alone and continue his routine, mostly training in both swordsmanship and devil fruit power. It really took him really long until he finally mastered full transformation. Now he wanted to improve it by trying to control the transformation to his choosing, like transforming his only arms into wings or feet as talons.

Seven months later, Anna returned back and their normal routine continue with additional stories of her adventure and new training regimen which Phoenix had never heard before, haki.

Phoenix's whole life was happy and normal, not expecting something big will happen soon that will cause huge changes to their lives, especially to him.

. . .

An unexpected visitor arrived in the island. It was huge and very noble like ship. Curious, Phoenix who's now eleven years old near twelve took the peek and noticed the flag proudly swinging around the pole. He heard the exclaim beside him.

"Hey isn't that... Te-Tenryuubito ship?"

"Is it?"

"No mistaking it, it's a Tenryuubito ship."

"Why did they come here?"

For some reason Phoenix doesn't like them, not one bit. 'I should warn Anna.'

Making up his mind, he left.

Far on mountain, Anna who's busy cleaning her sword noticed the sound of commotion from the down mountain where the village was located. Since the place was high enough she could see the reason which made her eyes harden.

On the village, Phoenix was about to exit when his classmate stopped him.

"Where are you going Phoenix?"

"Home, I need to tell Anna about them."

"Are you insane, that's a tenryuubito. You can't just turn yourself back on them."

"But-"

"No but Phoenix, come on!"

His classmate began dragging him as they see the World's noble who's wearing some kind of bowl around its head and so oversize clothes on deck while noble knights walked down the island with weapons which were spears in hand and gun on the waist. Seeing the world noble, everyone knelt down all except Phoenix who was forced to do as well because those near him had actually drag him down to the point his head slammed on the ground. Thankfully his power prevented any damage nor pain for him to feel.

'If I'm normal like everyone else I wonder how much blood will come out to my head.' Phoenix wondered mentally.

The world noble spoke, "So this is the island huh." The world noble didn't even go down to greet the villagers, totally looking down on them as if nothing but trashes.

The mayor of the village spoke, face never leaving the ground. "Humbly noble, wha-what business d-do you have in our small vi-village?"

Instead of the world noble who's still look down upon them, the knight answered. "It's because of the poisonous crops your island had been shipping."

The news confused everyone. Their island, bud bud island was an island good in planting crops and they really pride it. How come there will be poison in their crops?

"Your crops had killed a noble's family in a single day and that sin is very unforgivable." The Knight continued and the World Noble ended, "For that sin, all of you will now become slaves to serve us."

The announcement had shocked everyone.

"Separate the man, woman and children. Kill the old and ill ones. Never let anyone escape." The Knight ordered which the followers obeyed, "Yes sir!"

That's how the harshness began, those parents tried to plea their children were only caught by them and those who struggle were killed even children. Some had started to drag Phoenix as well and he struggle from his grip.

"Let me go!" Phoenix shouted as he pulled himself away from him but the knight who's holding him not only tighten his grip but also was about to smash him with his spear, "Stop struggling brat!"

Having enough, Phoenix grabbed the pole of the spear using his free hand then used the opportunity to kick his jaw, causing to be out of cold.

Phoenix's sharp hearing heard the exclaim of an old woman, turning to see the grandma who was really nice to him was pushed down the ground and about to be stabbed by a knight. Without thinking he dashed forward and used his arms to block the spear from piercing an innocent old woman. However, it also caused for his long secret to be revealed.

His arm that he used to block the spear was burning in blue flame, no facial expression telling he's in pain. Using the shock state that he punched the man's face so hard thanks to his continues training that not only broke his nose but also put him to unconsciousness.

Those who had witness were shock in disbelief, they had never seen that ability before. Phoenix who's more concern about the grandma swift to her and helped her up, arms fine and no bleeding.

"Please go, run in the safe place I'll try to handle them." Phoenix plead.

"Wa-wait Phoenix-"

"Please go!" Phoenix took the spear that's been used against him and attacked the nearest knight to save a villager.

"That young man... a devil fruit user huh." The World Noble murmured before addressing his orders, "Prioritize that kid and bring him to me. Make sure no one especially him escape."

So the other knights left the villager as they began charging the young teen. Phoenix took them on.

He either, swing to attack, block the attack or dodge it. He really didn't find any difficulty and he couldn't help but thank Anna for their everyday mock battle. The villagers were now running on the side but not too far as they're too mesmerize as to how Phoenix whom they only knew as mountain hunter with his Guardian were capable of fighting against World Noble's knights.

At that moment Phoenix was able to slash a man leading to his death. Phoenix started the first kill as far as he could remember found something really disturbing. He didn't feel anything, only natural like everyday life.

'Did I ever kill someone before?' He mentally questioned before breaking to his musing as he dodged an attack.

It took a while until the knights made a dirty move which was to take a child girl from the villager and used her as hostage.

"More struggling brat and this child die!" The Knight threatened and the child was now crying calling her mommy while the said mommy was crying, begging to let go of the child.

Phoenix froze and the knights took this opportunity to hit him and slammed him down. Phoenix didn't expect one of those knights had a kairoseki with them and stick it close to Phoenix that gravely took effect as his body weakened and strength leaving him. 'Damn it!'

The World Noble laugh in amusement, "You will become the greatest entertainment kid."

Phoenix glared as much as he could even in weaken state although deep within he's completely panicking because of Kairoseki that he had no strength to fight back anymore. Seeing his glare, one of the knights was about to hurt him when an arrow suddenly pierced his armor through his heart, leading to instant death.

This alarmed the other knights and before they knew it, someone really fast had slashed the knights surrounding Phoenix and the one holding the girl, killing them at the same time revealing the assaulter. Phoenix can't believe who not only killed them but also save him and that child. "Anna" He could feel his strength returning back after Anna took it away from him.

Anna glanced to Phoenix and grinned before turning back on the Tenryuubito who's still on the ship looking down on them. She became cold as she spoke, "Who knew someone dirty and stupid as you to come in this small village."

The World Noble glared down at her, "Do you know who you are speaking off?" It gave chill to the villagers but not her and Phoenix.

Anna smirked mockingly, "A dirty little brat who could do nothing for himself." She shrugged in disappointment, "Ahh if only I had witnessed those deaths. Tell me, how many died because I'm visiting them to laugh at their graves. Although now that I think about it, someone will be very mad at me ones he learned what I did."

Her words make sense to everyone, so she's the one responsible for poisoning the crops.

The World Noble glared her in hatred as he exclaimed his order, "KILL HER!"

The Knights attacked. Anna could only smirk in coldness as she dashed and slashed every single one of them then switching to her bow and arrow as she shot the ones on the ship who were about to shoot down using guns. Taking them out she immediately run heading to the ship. Of course those knights tried to stop her were dodged so easily by Anna until she got on board the ship.

The World Noble glared her hatefully, "How dare you step on my ship!?"

"Well this is a ship, people get on board dummy." She teased, clearly mocking the World Noble to make it angrier.

Furious, the World Noble took out his gun and was about to shoot when Anna shot him with her arrow. He shouted in pain, blood staining his clothes.

All the remaining knights could think one thing, she's out of her mind. She just hurt a Tenryuubito, that would actually mean she'll be hunted by everyone, even marines to death. Anna however didn't mind, she kept mocking not only the Tenryuubito but also the knights.

"See what I told you brat? You are nothing. The only thing you have is the royal birth but other than that you are completely nothing, how pitiful." She said smirking, "I hope you realize because not even your prideful knights can't stop me from hurting you."

The World Noble's wrath had increased and shouted, "KILL HER YOU FOOLS! GIVE HER THE EXAMPLE OF WHAT IT MEANS FOR MOCKING ME!"

With that the knights attack. Anna's smirked disappeared, all that left were cold expression as she switched to sword and charge forward. She didn't waste any move as she kept killing every single one of them, switching to bow and arrow to shoot them without forgetting to shoot the Tenryuubito as well to add more scratches, pain and mockery. Some who could see they're only meeting death was about to head down and get a hostage when Phoenix got them first before they could harm the villagers.

The Knights were falling one after another and it made the World Noble feel fear, every shot he was hit, he's bleeding in all parts of his body and now that assaulter was approaching in cold eyes piercing his soul. Phoenix whose finish dealing with them came on board to see what's about to happen.

He's now crawling back but trying to be brave, "Y-you will pay for this. You will be sentenced to death! YOU WILL DO NOTHING BUT RUN AND RUN UNTIL YOU DIE IN OUR HANDS!"

Instead of being frightened, she actually frowned. "You mean our dog Marines not our dirty Tenryuubito." She raised her blood soaking sword on the side, now her expression was nothing but coldness. "I hope you realize now, how weak and nothing you actually are."

Before the World Noble could resort, he was silence when he felt something cut his neck. He was too late to realize his head was cut by her before falling to darkness, never forgetting the cold eyes of the girl who killed him.

Afar, Phoenix was little stun about the outcome. He turned to Anna in concern just to see how cold she's looking down on the dead body. It took a courage for him to call her.

"Anna"

As the name called, Anna took a deep breath to regain herself before turning back to Phoenix with a small smile. "I'm fine in case of question." She began collecting her arrows and questioned, "Are you hurt?"

"N-not really." Phoenix answered as he too helped her to speed up her work. She smiled, "Good."

After gathering the arrows, Phoenix hand it over to Anna who muttered her thanks before walking out the ship to see the villagers were all gathered. Anna could see the fear within their eyes and to be honest she's very used to it.

"I'm getting out this island if I were you." Anna said as she slashed her sword to take off the soaking blood then sheath it back to its scabbard. "Everyone are no longer safe. Since there's a Tenryuubito here an hour or two before the Marines with an admiral arrived. If they saw this, I won't be surprise if they ordered a buster call to destroy this island."

The young ones who dreamed to be Marines were widen in disbelief and fear, even Phoenix. After all, Anna gave some few knowledge to those who wanted to become Marines some tips to pass and be qualified to their registration.

"B-buster call... are they... just going to kill us without mercy?" The frightened teen questioned that made everyone tremble in fear.

"Yes." Phoenix can't help but mentally complain Anna's bluntness. Before he could speak, Anna addressed everyone. "Gather all your belongings and leave the island in thirty minutes. Everyone will use the Tenryuubito's ship to sail away to escape."

"HEY! HOW CAN YOU BOSS US AROUND WHEN ITS YOUR FAULT THIS IS HAPPENING TO US!" One of the male villager shouted causing everyone glared Anna in anger and hatred. Phoenix flinched from their gaze and was about to call her name when Anna approached the male and actually punch him hard to his cheek.

Before the body could fall, Anna caught his collar and raised him up to have an eye to eye talk. "For starters I don't care, second I'm giving you a chance to escape and lastly," In the speed like a lightning, Anna brought out her blade and pointed it to the man's neck. The man felt totally fear and sweating, looking to her eyes he felt really chill because her gaze could be compared of to the death itself. Anna ended in a very deep voice that could be compared to a death reaper, "If you don't do as I say, I might as well kill you myself."

The message was conveyed not only to the man but also everyone else. Phoenix froze, so stun to actually hear something very cold that he had never heard in his entire life.

Anna pushed down the man harshly, a cue for everyone to get to their homes and do as she say before she killed them. Anna sigh as she sheath it back to her scabbard again before ordering Phoenix but not facing him, "Pheonix I want you to fly and take out all the flags in that ship."

Phoenix need to blink for a moment to recover then nodded numbly as he transformed both arms into firing blue wings and flight off to take down the flags. Anna sigh ones again before observing each villagers gathering their belongings and immediately put it on board the ship. Noticing the Mayor, she immediately yanked him out the crowed.

She could see the fear in his eyes, "Wha-what?"

Anna brought something out and gave it to the mayor. It was an Eternal Pose.

"It's pointed to your new island, more rich in soils than here so surely you and everyone else here can survive. No one lives there and the animals were same as this island so surely everyone could easily adapt it." Anna explained, calm tone that relief the Mayor a bit. "I believe this island wasn't discovered yet so better sure to do something about your history and culture so you won't be found. Especially your trading because you can no longer trade with the nobles due to my action that I don't regret except my method. The travel will take a week, hopefully no storm will be coming your way."

Anna turned around and was about to leave when the Mayor called her. "Wait Anna." She glanced to him to hear what he's about to say. Mayor gulped before asking, "Why are you doing this... if you never care about us?"

Anna thought for a moment before answering honestly, "Because it's all I could do as my own repentant toward to this village." Her eyes became harden, "It has to be done after all."

The Mayor knew there's more about the It but decided not to push more fearing for his life. "Then thank you."

Anna nodded before glaring, "When arrived, burned the ship, don't make any stop to any island until you arrived to your real destination unless you all wanted to be dead in different hands."

That frightened the Mayor, "Ye-yes sir."

Phoenix whose long finish taking off the flags heard the last conversation between them. 'I wonder what it is...ah.' He saw Anna approaching him, grabbed his arms and dragged him somewhere. Phoenix didn't question where they're going, knowing her surely she'll explain ones they arrived.

He was little surprise to see a boat ahead, recognizing some of the things were from their home. Anna let him go and faced him, "For now we're parting ways."

That shocked Phoenix, "Wha-why?"

"I have something to do before leaving and I want you to head out now. There's a log pose in the boat, sail as far as you can without being seen, got it."

"B-but how could you catch up with me?"

Anna smirked as she showed a vivre card, "This is your vivre card, with this I could follow you wherever you are." She showed the vivre card already torn on the side and gave it to Phoenix, "We will talk about it later. For now, leave."

"Anna"

Anna smiled kindly as she went to the boat and take something before coming back with cloak on hand. "This is a special kind of cloak that hide auras, very best against with powerful observation haki." She wrapped it around Phoenix and put the hood on his head. "Remember, do not turn back and do not be seen."

Phoenix could only nod, knowing ones she made up her mind there's no turning back. Anna nodded back before pushing him to the boat.

"You better catch up Anna, I'll be waiting." Phoenix said as he began sailing. Anna nodded as she watched him going further away.

Anna turned back and this time have the villagers hurry with their supply so they could leave because she could sense it, a ship of Marines was getting nearer and they don't have much any time left.

'Better be safe, Phoenix.'

. . .

It's been a month ever since and until now there's no sight of Anna. Phoenix can't help but constantly worry for her, tempting to return but can't due to Anna's order. Now he's staying in one of the island where it was deserted of life except for the forest. Within those months he had visited two islands, gathering some supplies and buying a better but small galleon which he's very glad about the fact Anna actually left a large amount of jewel to be used for his little run travel.

Phoenix kept waiting until he noticed something approaching. Taking a telescope that he had brought from his last island visit, he took a peek and finally relief to see who's coming. It was Anna, rowing the boat as she approached the island. Phoenix didn't even need to wait as he immediately transformed both arms into wings and flew heading her way.

For her, she could see an island ahead at the same time sense the person waiting there. She smiled in relief knowing she finally caught up with Phoenix and as she had little expected, she could see Phoenix didn't even wait and flew heading to her boat.

Phoenix landed down to her boat, causing the boat to sway for a moment but didn't stop him to tackle Anna a hug, so relief and happy she's fine and alive.

"I almost thought I had lost you." Phoenix murmured, almost crying. Anna smiled softly as she stroked his hair, "I'm not so be happy with it."

Phoenix chuckled before giving her some space. "What happened?"

Anna shrugged as she returned rowing the boat and Phoenix helped until they arrived the shore.

"Marines came to island few moments after the villager set sail." Anna began as she anchor the boat then jumped down to the water which only reach to her knees then walked heading to the island, "I fought against them alone and as I had expected, they have an admiral with them."

The revelation shocked Phoenix who's already standing on the sand waiting for her to follow. "A-Admiral!?"

"Admiral Aokiji." Anna verified, finally walking on the sand. "I'm little thankful its him of all Admirals." Her eyes however told something more of it.

"Di-did you fought him?"

"I have to so the villagers could sail great distance away from the marines."

Phoenix realized what she had done, "You took their attention toward you to protect the villagers."

"And because of that they're still chasing me, for the crime of killing a Tenryuubito. I guess that's a better crime to be chased after than something stupid." Anna laugh which made Phoenix sweat drop. "Now," Anna's glanced him seriously, "No one saw your face?"

Phoenix blinked before nodding, "I went to some islands but made sure to shadow my face." Anna nodded in approvement, "Good." She stretched for a moment before smiling, "Any food? I'm hungry."

Phoenix sigh, "We better find some fruits, there's nothing around here so maybe fruits will fill us up."

Anna actually frown from hearing the information, "After that we move, I can't survive with just eating fruits."

Phoenix shook his head in helplessness, knowing how much she eat, totally true.

Later on both set sailed using Phoenix's small galleon that have few rooms, kitchen and etc. that were quite good for traveling. The boat Anna used was hanging on the side of the galleon as their emergency vessel in case the galleon they're using sank.

"So Anna, do you have any plan what to do?" Phoenix questioned. Anna hummed before going to the galley, signing him to follow which he did. Entering the galley, Anna went to search something to her bag until she took out a bunch of papers. She went on the table and scattered them. Phoenix glanced at them to see they were all wanted posters of many people he doesn't recognize. "Who're they?"

Anna gave a stern look, "You don't recognize them?"

Phoenix was confused from her way of questioning. Staring more and searching to his memories, he's very sure he had never met any of them before. Phoenix gave his straight answer, "I never met them."

Anna remained her stern look but Phoenix noticed her eyes turning sad for some reason. 'Do I really know them?' He noticed her sigh but sound defeated. She spoke, "They are Whitebeard Pirates, I'm sure you know about it."

Phoenix nodded, he does read newspaper when Anna was done reading them. "Whitebeard Pirates is being led by Whitebeard the known as Strongest Man in the World and one of the four Yonko."

"Whitebeard's real name is Edward Newgate." Anna added as she showed him his wanted poster. Phoenix wasn't really surprise from how large his reward money contained. "The others here are his division commanders."

Phoenix studied the images and their names, keeping them in mind knowing ones Anna said something really seriously, it means its very important and should be kept in mind all the time.

"What about them?" Phoenix questioned ones he's done memorizing their names, reward and picture. Anna answered, "I'm thinking about finding them and ask their aid."

"Aid? Why would we ask some pirates for aid?" Phoenix questioned in confusion.

"One for the villagers." Anna explained, her gaze turn to him. "Next is you."

"Me? What about me?" Anna didn't answer which made Phoenix suspicious. Before he could ask however Anna brought something to change the subject. "Unfortunately for my part I didn't get out on their radar so probably sooner or later we will encounter some marines. It would be a hard sailing for us, especially what I had done."

Phoenix ponder his memories until he found what she mean, "Poisoning the crops causing for noble's death and killing that Tenryuubito."

"Add the fact I got away from the Marines with an Admiral that's suppose to protect them and massacred another Tenryuubito Ship that I happened to come across and getting away from the Marines again... well yeah totally." Anna said as if nothing importance. But that information had totally shocked Phoenix, hard. "WHAT!?"

Anna blinked in confusion. Phoenix can't help but shout, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS!?"

"To raise my bounty." Anna smirked, "Its the easiest way."

Phoenix could sense there's more about that sentence but pushed it on the side for now.

"Anna you do know what trouble it could cause us." Phoenix said in defeat, knowing there will be much headache in near future.

"If I didn't they would focus on you." Her word were so hard that made Phoenix stun, eyes turning to the serious and worried Anna. "After the villagers left the Marines came." Anna repeated her words before, "BUT before that I took the whole unconscious Knight's life to run from trouble, but I got careless and one of them regained consciousness, took contact and reported it to the Marines. I'm second too late. That guy reported you as very dangerous that killed a Knights, he's unable to tell about me because I sliced his throat."

Phoenix was totally shock in disbelief, "S-s-so... d-does that mean tha-that m-my power is..."

"Discovered? Yes but what type? Doesn't." Anna answered. "So that's the truth, I have two reason as to why I have to remain behind. Killing a Tenryuubito ones again is to take their attention away from you, they will now solely chaise me and bring me to my death."

Phoenix really can't believe what he's hearing. "S-s- because of me... that your..."

"Don't even finish that word." Anna said so gravely that gave chill to his spine. She took a deep breath to calm herself before approaching him and hugged him in comfort, "Listen." Anna whispered softly with love and comfort, "I will protect you Phoenix. No matter who they are, even the world itself, I will protect you... that I promise."

A few days of peace when the Marines finally caught up with them. Anna twitched before pushing Phoenix inside to avoid being seen.

"Anna" Phoenix called in confusion. Anna made a quick search to her bag before taking a cloak then immediately wrapped it around Phoenix then hood his face shadow them.

"Never take them off and never EVER show your face to anyone. Do you understand me Phoenix, promise me that." Anna ordered but Phoenix could detect her desperate for him to follow her orders.

He gulped and nodded, "I-I promise."

She sigh in relief, "Good." She turned to the Marines for a moment then back to him, "I'll handle them, keep yourself low. Do not ever come out no matter what situation I got into, even if I need saving."

That widen his eyes in disbelief, "Anna are you telling me I should leave you fighting ALONE!?"

"Yes." She answered sternly, "To protect you, remember that."

Anna turned and left to face the Marines alone. Phoenix can't do anything other than watch in the small window as she deflect cannon balls then firing back using her bow and arrow, time to time shifting the ship toward the Marine's ship. Ones close, Anna jumped to their ship and began killing the Marines on sight. The cannon ball stopped as the people were more focused on targeting Anna than the ship, none noticing the other occupant inside.

Phoenix as he watched can't help but be astonished to everything he's seeing. This wasn't his first time seeing her kill but her flawless move, moves with sword in hand as if she's dancing and eyes reflects nothing but coldness, still he can't help but think he's watching a theatrical play where the story was about a tragic life had turned into a cold revenge against the responsible of despair.

'What happened that made her become like this.' He unconsciously questioned, right hand gripping his chest as if the phoenix within was crying for sadness and grief.

It hadn't taken long until Anna finished the Marines then had Phoenix take the their supplies while she collect her arrows before helping out. Ones done Anna burned the ship and sailed away.

"Anna is it really necessary to kill them?" Phoenix can't help but question it, "We could have just do what we can to escape and-"

"It may be possible... but they will never leave us alone. Eradicating them will be the most easiest and convenient action right now." Her eyes became harden as she looked away and murmured, "And I don't prefer those Marines calling him right now."

"Him?" Phoenix questioned. Anna sigh before waving her hand telling to leave it as that. Phoenix can't do anything other than reluctantly leave it as that.

"This is just a beginning Phoenix." She glanced to him, "Marine attacking us will become the most normal day of our lives."

It was as Anna said, every single day Marines will come and keep attacking them. Phoenix was never allowed to help no matter how much he insist he could protect himself, Anna kept fighting them alone, always making sure no survivors before taking their supplies with her arrows then sailing away at the same time fixing the damage as much as possible.

Phoenix from time to time found it really surprising that Anna knew how to fix the ship in very fast phase. When he questioned this, Anna gave a nostalgic smile.

"Someone I know gave me tips how to fix a ship, even though I don't really wanted to hear anything about it but for this moment I'm glad he actually grilled me for it."

Sailing and Marines attacking them, it had really become the norms of their lives. There were times they arrived in some islands and of course only Phoenix went to gather supplies while Anna stayed on ship. The reason was due to a wanted poster that been publicize for everyone to be cautious and be reported ones found, Anna's wanted poster that's been titled Blood Dancing Anna. Within those days Phoenix had ones comment something about her epithet, making her smirked saying its way better than her last epithet. Her words really questioned Phoenix, its like she'saying she's been wanted for so long for her to be given an epithet already. When he asked this, Anna did nothing but laugh no matter how much he insist for answers.

In the middle of the sea and no Marines attacking them, Anna continue to train Phoenix, be it a swordsmanship, combat skill or devil fruit power. Phoenix continue to work hard to her training, not wanting to slack and used every possible time they have before Marines and in Phoenix's point of view, hope Bounty Hunters would come to attack them because he wasn't allowed to fight against Marines but very fine in Bounty Hunters.

Still not all the time they always left unscattered. Every time Anna fought against the Marines there will be no guarantees she will never get hurt. Most of the time were scratches and bullet wound but worst could come such as deep slashes, burn, lack of blood and bone cracks that if not immediately tended could cost of lost arm or continues pain. Through this, Phoenix became a doctor for Anna. He may lack experience but he knew enough from the book and only hope he's actually doing the right thing.

Anna no matter what kind of wound she will receive will wave it, assuring the young teen these wounds weren't worst from how much she receive back then but was only ignored by Phoenix who kept fixing them as much as he could. However, staring those wounds and the real reason why she's getting them, Phoenix can't help but question almost everything to the point it became self blaming.

The Marines knew him but not Anna, yet Anna did something to shift their attention toward her. The reason she's wanted and wounded from all those battles were all because of him, protecting him from them to the point he's been pushed to do nothing but watch as Anna continue her life threatening was until an Admiral named Kizaru appeared to take her down. Anna fought alone inside their ship while he's hidden from any Marines on sight cloak still covering himself which he soon found it was a rare type of cloak that was made to block observation haki, meaning able to hide the person's aura completely. She was able to hurt few number of Marines when the Admiral finally step in to fight against her. It was an intense battle and Phoenix could see why that man was an admiral in the first place. His speed was so great that Anna sometimes failed to either dodge or block to the point she got wounded in either scratch or worst critical damage.

Phoenix can't stand it anymore. Being hurt all the time and now for the first time seeing her struggling to stand up, he can no longer comply to her wish, he need to save her!

So before Admiral Kizaru could give a finishing shot, Phoenix intervene the attempt using his own sword against him. His appearance shocked her, Admiral Kizaru and the Marines, not believing their target had a companion and much worst in Kizaru's part, never sensed his presence. Using their shock state against them, Phoenix fought against him with his devil fruit power, giving them another wave of shock about his power.

However this only made Anna glared angrily, "I told you to stay hidden!" She shouted, body forcing to stand up even in her bloodied body.

Phoenix absurdly shook his head in deviance and thankfully his hood didn't come off to show his face. He's done making Anna take everything, it began to him so it should be him who should end this. He dashed forward and attacked Kizaru who easily blocked his sword.

"Hmm who would thought she had companion? Neh are you perhaps the kid they're talking about, the one who killed the knights?" Kizaru questioned, face reflects nothing but laziness. Phoenix glared, "That's right scumbag and you better prepare yourself because I am never forgiving type of person!"

Phoenix charged forward to attacked him. Kizaru on the other hand found this futile as he easily blocked it, Phoenix wasn't surprise but he kept pushing with everything he had against him. Having enough playtime, Kizaru used his power as he disappeared like a speed of light, much to Phoenix's disbelief before sensing him behind and gave a grave kick of hit fused with Armament Haki to his ribs, feeling a crash of bone and pain that made Phoenix silently scream as he was smashed on the walls then falling down in defeat.

"I guess I should finish you." Kizaru said lazily as he formed a sword made out of light, "Along with that woman."

His word made Phoenix glared the Admiral hatefully although it was hidden due to his hood. Before the admiral could do something however, he felt a strong force, something that made every hair being within his body tense in fear. Phoenix felt this too which was shocking at the same time questioning where it came from.

Admiral Kizaru's expression was so disbelief that anyone would see this say that expression was priceless, immediately figuring out where it came from he turned to see the most wanted woman was releasing a very powerful force that's been suppressing her for so long, eyes nothing but anger for one only one reason. This admiral hurt Phoenix and that's enough reason to release hell.

Not wasting a second, she released the force in a form of a wave that she had suppressed for so long and within those second all Marines lost consciousness except the Admiral who's struggling as his body knell down from the force.

'This is... Conqueror Haki! T-this w-woman posses this immense Conqueror Haki!?' Admiral Kizaru realized in disbelief, never hearing this to any report he received about her. Did she hid this all this time?

This time, she enveloped her sword with Armament haki and gave a powerful slash that immediately cut the Marine's galleon in haft, sinking to the sea.

Pheonix was in beyond disbelief as he felt the galleon sinking. Before he knew it, Anna arrived to his side and immediately carried him and went to their small galleon. Putting him down, Anna shift back toward the sinking galleon then gave another cut toward the sliced galleon and resulted for the Marine galleon to crumble faster. Marines that were unfortunate to met her cut were all sliced while the rest were falling to the sea, unconscious.

Kizaru twitched and jumped himself to get on their ship when Anna ones again used Conqueror Haki, making the admiral feel weak as he fell on the sea.

Anna breath in relief and turned to Phoenix to give orders when she noticed he too lost consciousness. She can't help but giggled weakly.

'I guessed that I used it too much.'

Soon Phoenix woke up and shocked to see he's in bed. When he tried to sit up he felt a flash of pain to his ribs that made him groan in pain and fell to bed.

'The heck, where did this pain come from?' Suddenly he heard a familiar voice giggling to his predicament, "You shouldn't move too much idiot, I just reattach your ribs."

Phoenix turned to see Anna there, watching and bandages wrapped around her body, some parts stain in blood. It took time until he finally remembered how it started that made him sat up ones again but groan in pain that he had no choice but to lay down again. Anna sigh in exaggeration.

"What did I say about not moving." She asked in helplessness. Phoenix ignored her in favor to know the truth, "Wha-what happened? Back there what was that just now? Did we escape? Who bandage you?"

"We escaped, I used Conqueror Haki, yes, its me who bandage myself." She answered in all his questioned. She huff, "You do know I learned few things about medical, just that I'm too bad in treating myself."

"Then I should..." Seeing him trying to sat up again, Anna pushed him down. "Enough or I'll chain you." She threatened that made him still. She sigh, "Looks like that yellow admiral gave you such strong force of Armament haki. Normally you should be fine and heal thanks to your power but for whatever reason its slowly recovering you. That's why you should wait a little bit until your power finish restoring you. After that you could look after what I miss."

Phoenix sigh as he tried to calm himself, that's when he noticed his power was indeed restoring his damage within his body. 'Or I could just do it now.' With that he closed his eyes and concentrate, using his power he speed up his recovery. He didn't notice Anna's eyes turned nostalgic for unknown reason.

Finally done, he opened his eyes and absurdly sat up much to her surprise before giggling. "You could have take your time."

Phoenix ignored her comment in favor of looking at her wounds. He can't help but wince as he saw how deep some of it were. Anna sigh and gave an assurance smile.

"I'm fine. I'm used to this kind of pain."

Phoenix shook his head before getting their first aid kit and began treating her. She let him knowing no words could stop him. As he treat her, Phoenix can't help but question something Anna didn't expect to heatr.

"Am I a burden Anna?"

"Phoenix?"

Phoenix silently treat her wounds even though his grip on the bandages were tight. Anna remained silent knowing he's still processing his words for him to say his concern.

"Was my existence... a burden?"

That almost made Anna's heart froze. Phoenix looked down, complete in guilt, anger and despair mirroring his expression.

"The one that is reported is me so it should be me whom they after... but you made a big scene in order to prioritize them finding you than me... fighting the Marines alone all this time and thinking nothing but making sure I'm hidden in their eyes to see..." Tears began to flow, "Everything started because of me... my existence gave you so much pain because you are raising me... I... I... I'm a curse! An unfortunate! Someone should abandoned! Someone that-"

"ENOUGH!" Anna's outburst had stopped Phoenix's mumbling and before he knew it, warm arms was wrapped around his small and trembling body. "It's not your fault." Anna started with love, comfort and protective tone. "Do not say that again Phoenix, you are not cursed, you are not a burden and never blame your existence."

"But... I have no idea how I have this power, I acted so carelessly to the point they found this power and most of all I'm just someone you adopted and raised." Phoenix reasoned. Anna remain silence but eyes telling something else. "If I'm not... tell me Anna... why am I like this? Why... why do you do this so much extent for me? You could have just abandon me like whoever my real parents are..."

Anna took a deep breath before speaking softly, "I can never do that Phoenix." She kissed his forehead, "You're my family and I can never abandon that. No matter what type of situation we stand, no matter what age you truly are, nothing can separate us from it, with or without bloodline Phoenix."

For some reason her word about age caught his attention, "Age?"

Anna smiled softly but not giving any answer. She flick his forehead.

"Ouch!" Phoenix bellowed and this time crying from the pain, "Wha-what was that for? Why do I feel so much pain?"

"Armament haki, a spirit kind ability that could create an invisible armor and could pierced through devil fruit user's defense, especially convenient to logia." Anna explained before grinning, "Very effective don't you think."

Pain slowly fading, Phoenix turned away from her. Anna sigh, she wanted to enlighten his mood by changing subject but looks like Phoenix won't let it go so easily.

"Stop blaming yourself."

"Impossible. Everything started because of me, because of my powers that until now still a mystery how I have this and you won't even tell me."

"There's a reason and you know, I thought you are smart Phoenix. Are you using more emotion than your brain? This isn't how I taught you."

Phoenix glared, "Then how do you explain THIS!? THOSE MARINES? TENRYUUBITO? THOSE-"

"Shall I remind you about the real reason why they came to our island?" Anna questioned in deadpan expression.

That was enough to make Phoenix stop his outburst as his brain began to drive. 'The reason they came...!' He finally remembered about the fact that they came because the crops from their island had poisoned a lots of Nobles and the culprit was...

Anna nodded knowing he finally figured out the real origin of their situation. "Yes I started it and because of me that we're in this situation." She crossed her arms, "I don't regret it by the way."

"Why?" Phoenix can't help but question. Indeed, all began because of her but why.

Anna giggled before turning to the window, "To let the world know I exist Phoenix." Her answer astonished Phoenix, not really expecting that answer. She elaborated, "Good or bad reputation doesn't concern me, as long as I have let the world know I exist then that's enough for me. I might be saying this because I'm selfish and its not like I'm denying it either." She turned to her with a smile but for some reason there's more to it than seen in the eyes, "Live with no regrets. That's what my father always told me and that's what I do."

Phoenix found this little surprising because Anna never mentioned anything about her past. He asked sometime ago, only to be laugh and that's that. Anna is a full of mystery and he would never deny that fact.

"Live with no regret." He repeated. Anna nodded before kissing his forehead ones again, making him blush from embarrassment.

"Do not think about becoming a burden because I'm the one who truly started this and you only got involve with it. Do not question your existence because you live and that's enough answer." She grin, "And since you live you have to make life more interesting."

Few days in unexpected peaceful day later the newspaper arrived with a new wanted poster. Both were surprised because they totally recognize the new wanted man. A young boy swinging sword wearing cloak, hood covering both hair and face.

[Wanted Dead or Alive  
Cloak Man  
80,000,000 beri]

There's no mistaking it was Phoenix's wanted poster.

Anna sigh in relief, "At least your face wasn't shown." Then she snorted, "Epithet Cloak Man? Really? How original."

Phoenix didn't care about his epithet nor the fact he had a wanted poster, for him its a good chance that finally he could stop hiding and fight along side her.

Checking the updated wanted poster it was Anna's and again gave them a wave of surprise.

[Wanted Dead  
Blood Dancer Anna  
435,000,000 beri]

"Anna this is strange." Phoenix pointed. Anna nodded in agreement because its very rare for a wanted person to only wanted DEAD than DEAD OR ALIVE. Still it made Anna smirked and for some reason her eyes reflects nostalgicness.

This was noticed by Phoenix, "Anna?"

"Its nothing." Anna immediately wave but smirk still in place. "The Tenryuubito sure hates me but at least we made a good understanding that we hate each other."

Phoenix contemplate everything he knew before asking something that confuse him, "Do you... hate Tenryuubito that much?"

"Yes." An immediate answer from Anna, her eyes shown something that Phoenix recognized as hatred, anger and vengeance. "More than anything in this world."

From her way of saying those, Phoenix was convinced that something really bad happened between her and the Tenryuubitos, so bad that Anna doesn't fear anything, not even the threat of the marines could stop her from slaughtering them. He wasn't even sure if he should ask the origin of those hatred.

Seeing his discomfort, Anna smiled. "Forget about it Phoenix, its not worth of our time talking about those trashes."

She looked away as Phoenix nodded. It took time until someone started a new conversation, more like new activity.

"Can we celebrate?" Surprisingly it was Phoenix who offered the celebration. Anna blinked for a moment before grinning, "Why not."

Five days had past and no Marines were encountered, something that really never happened ever since the day Anna was first given a bounty. Phoenix found it very suspicious. Getting a chance to get some stocks in nearby island then sailing with nothing but bounty hunters attacking them, very suspicious. Fortunately he wasn't the only one thinking about this. Turning to the one who raised him, Anna was silent as she stared the sea, so serious and guarded, like she's expecting something and a strong wave as well.

Knowing nothing can't make his heart put into ease. Something within him was telling grave danger and he can't help but fear the worst scenario.

Late night, Phoenix was sleeping soundly when he felt the ship was swaying aggressively that immediately woke him up. Heading to the window to know the reason, he's very shock to see Six Marine Ship attacking them by cannons. He shift to the other bed to see it empty so there's no mistake Anna was already out and defending the ship. Not wanting to become a huge burden, he immediately took his cloak and wore it, secure it to hide his face just as Anna always wanted to tell him to do, take his sword and walked out.

Reaching the deck, he saw Anna cutting a bunch of cannon balls in one swipe. She shouted, "Phoenix leave the defending of the ship to me. Keep sailing at ten o clock as fast as possible!"

He did what he was told to do as he run to the wheel and began shifting it to the direction Anna had told. More cannon balls raining their way and Anna did everything to cut them but unfortunately one of it was so fast that actually hit the bottom of the ship, giving hole for the ship to sink. Phoenix almost panic because for one he's a devil fruit user and by Anna's order he must keep it a secret unless in times of danger and because being a devil fruit user he can't swim.

"Phoenix focus!" Anna shouted as she slashed a bunch of Cannon balls in one swing.

"But Anna our ship is-"

"Within ten minutes there should be an island ahead, we'll escape there so hurry!"

"Okay!"

Just as Anna said, within ten minutes in the direction Anna had told him to take, he saw ahead was an island.

'Even if we knew there's an island I don't think we'll make it there in time. We're slowly sinking.' Phoenix turned to Anna to tell him that when he saw the confident smirk in Anna's lips.

"We live in the New World Phoenix." She began before glancing to his side, "The New World will always be unpredictable."

As if on cue, the ship shook for a moment then stopped. Phoenix was confuse of what's happening when he noticed something really surprising. The island that supposed to be very far suddenly here and their ship had actually reached a ground in the bottom water, the ship was stuck.

"Take our boat and sail to that island. I'll give you time to escape but be careful, the marines may have predicted this."

"You are saying we landed to their trap?"

"Of course we do otherwise we're not being cornered as we are now. Hurry!"

Not wanting to be told twice, Phoenix went to get the boat and pushed it down the water, not without a small bag that contains few needed supplies that's been readied in case of emergency.

"Do not look back, if seen take them out." Anna said before giving him a quick glance, "And never show your face, got it."

Phoenix nodded then took off. It didn't take long before he reached the island. Using obervation haki he searched for possible enemy and indeed there were marines within the island. Bringing out his sword, he gave a dash to attack the Marines and hope Anna would land in time as well.

The battle continued until night, Phoenix was so tired as he leaned on the tree to keep standing, catching his breathing. Not letting his guard down, he checked his surroundings to make sure there's no enemy hiding. Seeing none he used his observation haki and sensed none, that's how he deemed everything is safe, for now. He sigh as he sat on the ground, he could feel his body aching from fatigue.

'I wonder how is Anna faring against them...'

As if on cue, he heard the bushes raffling in fast phase as if someone was running really fast heading his way. Phoenix forced his fatigue body to stand up and ready for battle when he saw the person approaching was actually none other than Anna.

"Anna!"

Anna smiled as she finally arrived and met up with Phoenix. She only gained minor amount of injury which actually relief Phoenix.

"So what now?"

"Unfortunately, we wait." Anna answered in weak voice as both sat down. Phoenix noticed how Anna was actually tired like him. "I can guess we're still moving according to their plan. Someone had done well to corner us."

Phoenix was becoming to worry about their fate. Hand clenching to his sword, giving a determination look, he faced Anna and declared his plan. "How about this time I became a decoy while you run. I have regeneration ability, I can't get hurt so maybe I have more chances than you."

"If kairoseki doesn't exist I would gladly take that offer Phoenix." She said in weak sarcastic that made the teen's face fell down knowing she actually disapprove it.

"What should we do then? Our ship is no longer available to us." Phoenix pointed.

"Indeed." She leaned on the tree as she began thinking, "For now all we can do is fight the whole bunch of Marines head on."

"You say this as if there's no escape."

"That it is and if what I know about him is true, he already planed to end us here."

That confuse Phoenix, "Who?"

"Fleet Admiral of the Marines, Sengoku." Anna answered that widen his eyes in disbelief. The one targeting them was a Fleet Admiral!?

"How did you..."

"Their Aura was suppressed in great control but cannot hide much from me who had mastered three types of haki." Anna sigh, "I also sensed one Admiral and bunch of Vice Admiral, one of them particular is a powerful vice admiral... I could guess its the Marine hero, Garp the Fist."

Phoenix looked down in disbelief, no matter how much thinking he do there's no way they could escape unscathed.

"Then... what should we-" He wasn't able to finish his question when his head was swiftly pushed down by Anna. Before he could speak, Anna shook her head. "Stop thinking about that, you will not be harmed."

It took a little time for him to progress what she means before absurdly standing up but was pushed down by her.

"You can't be serious!" Phoenix bellowed in disbelief. Anna sigh, "Just sleep idiot. We'll think about everything tomorrow ones we recovered."

Phoenix glared, "The Marines won't wait for us to recover Anna."

"But tonight maybe they do. Its quite dangerous to hunt someone at night and a forest for that matter. Surely they have a mindset about us ambushing them to minimize their number and used that opportunity to escape." Anna smiled, "If I were them I would rather secure the whole island to make sure my prey will never escape until morning."

Phoenix was little astonish about the fact Anna had thought this thoroughly, "Just how come you know so much?" Phoenix can't help but question.

Anna giggled before grinning, "Who knows."

Phoenix wanted to ask more when he noticed Anna was beginning to relax, Anna is tired and she need a rest as much as he does. So reluctantly he pushed everything on the side as he focus on recovering his strength for tomorrow and hope what Anna said was true.

'Tomorrow will be a hard day for both of us...' He gripped his fist, he will make sure both of them will survive no matter what.

He's thinking too deep that he didn't notice Anna was looking down with a smile but for some reason really sad pain, ads if something with her felt regret pointing toward Phoenix.

Phoenix was still thinking about tomorrow when he heard a soft lullaby Anna was singing for him.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go"

Her voice was soothing that slowly his worries were slowly ceasing.

"May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"

Pheonix's eyes were becoming heavy, sleepiness was conquering his consciousness. Anna smiled lovingly and kissed his forehead before continuing, not noticing the tears that's about to fall to her eyes.

"May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"

By the end of the song, Phoenix had finally closed his eyes and let the darkness take over. For Anna, she kept stroking his hair lovingly but tears already falling to her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to keep you Phoenix." She whispered in both sadness and pain. She leaned down to give another kiss which was his cheek, "Thank you for a wonderful life Phoenix... and I'm sorry."

She wiped her tears before looking up in the cloudy night sky, the moon and stars were covered and there's nothing to see but darkness. She smiled softly and whispered within the wind.

"May everything I had done won't be in vain."

. . .

Early morning when Phoenix woke up from his slumber. He felt very refresh for some reason and he was glad he felt this way. Not seeing Anna beside him, he looked around to notice he's alone and fog surrounding them.

'Huh? Why am I here? Aren't I...!' That's when he remembered yesterday which widen his eyes in disbelief and immediately sat up. Unconsciously he used observation haki and felt relief when he sensed Anna not too far was returning whenever she had gone.

When Anna finally appeared on sight, Phoenix stood up and immediately hugged her. She was surprised for a bit before smiling toward him.

"I'm not dead idiot, I just went on little patrol and look, I found a bunch of apples here. Wanna eat?"

Phoenix laugh weakly before nodding. Both ate the apples Anna had gathered in in quick phase. Finishing the quick meal, Anna stood up and closed her eyes to concentrate. Phoenix did the same in order to sense the auras of Marines. He deemed the surrounding safe after sensing none. When he opened his eyes, he glanced to Anna who kept her eyes close and concentrate.

Phoenix knew in terms of observation haki, Anna was still a stronger than him so if there's someone who could wide the range of sensing aura, its her.

Phoenix waited until Anna opened her eyes then turned to Phoenix. "The whole island is surrounded by Marines. It had grown number as well. We better get going."

"Eh? Where? You said it yourself, we're surrounded." Phoenix pointed. Anna smirked, "I have a drastic plan Phoenix so you better excel your stealth and keep your hood on. Understood?"

Phoenix nodded as he wore the hood of his cloak. Anna approached him to fix the hooding to make sure his face will be well hidden. Then she turned to her arrow bag just to see she only have few arrows left. She sigh before shrugging, she had no choice but to use them wisely.

Sensing her predicament, Phoenix questioned. "Anna why do you use bow and arrow? We have gun that's more effective than that."

Anna smirked, "I was trained by it with my swordsman skill." She wore the arrow bag with bow hanging on the side. "Let's go Phoenix but be careful. I could sense a bunch of powerful Marines that must never be underestimated."

Phoenix nodded, "Okay."

Both went to separate ways but making sure both weren't far enough to miss their aura, well only Anna had to adjust because even if Phoenix was great in using observation haki it wasn't strong yet to sense the whole island. Both were silent and sneaky, passing through the large group of Marines who were searching for their whereabouts.

Phoenix who's using the trees as his cover kept his phase to Anna's speed. For him he's very curious as how Anna could hide her own aura without any helps unlike him who need this cloak to be kept hidden. Suddenly he heard gunshots that made him halt as he turn to the location. It was ones at first then became like raining. He mentally panic knowing ahead was where Anna was located.

'She's been found.' With that fact in mind, he immediately jumped from trees to trees heading to her location.

On his was he had met up with another large group yelling to orders about capturing them. Twitching, he draw out his sword and jumped down to attack them. His surprise attacked work as he slashed the marines surrounding him in seconds then charging to attack them. It took a while before he finished them all before moving, within his battle against them, one of them had reported about him so the Marines knew they're moving separately.

'Where's Anna...!' He was shocked when he felt a suppressing aura fighting against Anna. He twitched ones again and before he could go on, he felt someone coming that just in time he dodge and turn to the one responsible. It was a marine with a towering hair style. Phoenix knew this Marine wasn't just a mere Marine so he immediately stood up straight, sword gripping tight and narrowed eyes toward him.

The Marine in front of him hummed, "So its you huh." He brought out two swords as he introduced himself, "I'm the Vice Admiral of the Marines, Strawberry. I'm here to arrest you for the crimes you had committed."

Phoenix would like to resort back but held himself, it would be bad if he figured out something about him and Anna would be mad if she knew it. Not wasting time, he dashed to attack.

Strawberry meet him with his sword. Both were pushing each other before jumping back to give little space then attacked ones again.

Every collision of sword, Phoenix felt a strong pressure that felt like he's fighting more than two swords. That's when he realized he's using another type of haki that he haven't learned yet, Armament Haki. The two made another clash before jumping away to give distance, Phoenix controlled his breathing to stay in shape while Strawberry hummed because he noticed how Phoenix could sense his coming attack which concluded he could use observation haki.

"You're a good swordsman, I could sense you have more rooms to improve yet too bad that won't happen." Strawberry said calmly. Phoenix didn't take his word as an insult as he kept his mind cool, sword gripping tightly as if an action saying he will never back down against him which the Vice Admiral surprisingly understood. He coated his two swords in hardening of Armament Haki, strength becoming visible for Phoenix to sense their difference. "It is unfortunate but its time we part ways."

Phoenix within his hood had narrowed his eyes. 'Anna told me I cannot reveal my power unless deem necessary. You have no problem with me using it now, right Anna.' He closed his eyes to increase his concentration.

Doing his posture for the finishing move, Strawberry dashed like a speed of lightning. Phoenix wasn't faze by it because by the time he opened his eyes, his feet had flared in blue flame and gave an immediate slash.

Strawberry was standing behind him while Phoenix stand to where he was positioned. A second later Phoenix's cloak in the arms part were cut and blood slashed around him. Phoenix groaned in pain, something he had never experience for a long time.

Strawberry on the other hand can't help but smirk then a sudden slash of his body appeared, making him groan in pain. From the cut its quite obvious it was deep one.

"This... is... unexpected..." Strawberry moaned as he fell on his knees then hos whole body.

Sensing he had fallen, Phoenix finally relax himself as he fall to his knees but not enough to fall unconscious. He took a deep breath as he could feel his power regenerating his arms.

'Fortunately even if I get seriously injured my power could restore them.' Phoenix thought before closing his eyes to use his observation haki into maximum. He could feel Anna's aura and many other auras as if they're all focusing more on Anna than him. Phoenix grit his teeth, 'Those scumbags, grouping themselves against Anna, are they desperate to kill her only because for what she had done. They should be grateful because she's eradicating the corruption yet these Marines...

He increased the power of his regeneration ability until the wound inflicted was healed. Standing up with sword in hand, he jumped to the tree and kept going.

It took little long for him to find the area where Anna was located and shocked that indeed Anna was cornered but in a different way he imagined. Anna was fighting alone in the open blooded and dead bodies plain to all Marines that come her way, be it a Vice admiral or Admiral themselves. He recognized some them like Admiral Sakazuki known as Akainu currently charging forward her with his magma fist that Anna barely dodge before giving a quick slash wrapped in hardening of Armament Haki to give damage then running on the side to blocked the vice admiral Momonga's attack, little far were more Vice Admiral such as Doberman, Lacroiz, Comil, Dalmatian, Cancer, Maynard and Onigumo. In good distance were the frightened-but-trying-to-be-strong normal Marines, in front of them was the Fleet Admiral just like Anna had told her, Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Beside the Fleet Admiral was the infamous hero of Marines, Monkey D. Garp or epithet as Garp the fist. Both were observing on the sideline, ready to attack in case of necessary.

'Wha-what should I do? I alone couldn't do anything to save her. Should I made a diversion? No they would only dispatch one or two vice admirals against me and had those normal ranking marines after me too. Attack head on with no plan? You got to be kidding me, Anna would smack my head if I did that and there's no guarantee we could escape either.' He shook his head aggressively, 'There's got to be a way! Phoenix think! What can I do? What can...!'

He realized something when his eyes landed to his arms. It was his power, he could turn into a bird, to be specific a phoenix itself. He could transform into full body phoenix to fly and take Anna away from there but by doing that he had to disobey her orders.

'But if its the only way saving her.' His body was beginning to burst in blue flame, 'Then I will do it!'

His arms had successfully transformed into wings and about to transform his upper body parts when a rock came his way that hit the branch he's currently standing on, the way the rock was thrown was fast and accurate that the branch actually cracked down. Phoenix mentally twitched as he landed to safety but due to the rock that everyone found his location.

'Shit' He mentally cursed. Before he could flap his wings, Anna appeared in front of him and grabbed him then run.

"AFTER HER!" Fleet Admiral Sengoku shouted as they all run chasing the duo.

Anna kept running as she carried Phoenix to her arms. Phoenix tried to get free but it only cause for her to grip him harder.

"Anna?"

"I told you not to use your power unless necessary."

"But it is necessary! We have to escape!"

"I know... but only you."

"Anna don't ever say you'll let me leave without you!"

"I readied a boat ahead located in north hidden underground cave, stole it from the Marines. Use it to escape."

"Anna I'm not going anywhere without you!"

Anna arrived to the cliff which below was a streaming river in very fast phase. Anna brought him down, smiling softly as he caress his cheek lovingly.

"Survive Phoenix, I love you." She kissed his forehead one last time, as if she's telling this was where they depart.

Phoenix felt dread for some reason and his phoenix agree as it cries loudly within him. Before he knew it, he felt something that immediate sucked his energy like a vacuum. His mind immediately said Kairoseki and indeed it was when he noticed the item in Anna's hand. A small sea stone but the effect was immense for a devil fruit user like him.

He noticed the Marines catching up behind her. Anna smiled apologetic one last time before pushing him to the cliff.

That was enough to make him realize everything. Anna had used sea stone which he never knew she had one to prevent him from using his power then pushed him to the cliff to escape while she will remain to fight against them. Tears appeared to his eyes, how he had not realize this sooner.

'No, please no Anna...' He cries as he fall, "ANNA!"

Within a second he fell on the streaming river. Phoenix can't breath as the water kept pushing him away, like the water itself will be the one to give him a path of escape.

However, Phoenix didn't care of anything, even if he will sooner or later meet his end. Because in both mind and body, only one name scream in desperation, screaming to return back, to not push him away, to stop protecting him and especially, to not to leave him.

'Anna...'

. . .

It felt like years when Phoenix regained consciousness. He was in the rocky shore, very wet and still near the river side. Phoenix could feel his brain twisting in agony, like he just experienced being in the middle of the tornado.

'What... what happened?' Phoenix felt very disoriented.

He looked around to check his surroundings, ahead he saw a huge waterfall, must be where he had come from before arriving to wherever he was. He looked down to see some of the water hitting his body but instead of feeling weak like he experienced in normal sea waters, he felt fine as if very normal which he had never experienced in his entire life. Fearing in getting wrong, he tried to sit up but the pain in his head throbbed in pain so much to his displeasure yet pushed himself to get away from the water then rested himself in the nearest tree where he leaned and sat down, catching his breath.

'H-how did I ended up here? wha-what happened?' He pushed his brain to work, trying to remember the last time he had done before arriving to his present.

Slowly he remembered, how he was about to use his power to give a chance to escape but Anna prevented him, carried him, kissed him then pushed him on the cliff. Remembering those widen his eyes in disbelief before turning into horror. For who knows how long, Anna was there all alone fighting against the high ranking Marines, being overpowered and worst maybe they had... He shook his head aggressively that caused his headache to double in pain very much to his displeasure but right now he can't even care.

'Anna... I... I have to... ughhh...'

He pushed himself to stand up, using his sword that thankfully still with him as his support to do so. Standing up even though wavering and headache still present, Phoenix didn't falter as he moved forward, where Anna was located.

Thanks to his power his headache was beginning to subside faster than usual people could in terms of recovery. Ones good enough to move he began running in slow phase then soon in his quickest. On his way up, he's very thankful that he had not across to any Marines nor felt their aura to continue his search. It felt like days for Phoenix which in truth was only an hour or two when he finally arrived to the plain where he had discovered Anna fighting against high ranking Marines alone with every dead bodies in place.

His eyes widen because it wasn't like how he used to remember. There's still dead bodies but the numbers lessen, few Marines were present to retrieve them and from how they act, its like everything was already over.

'No... please tell me you're lying...' He's dreading in fear, especially to Anna. What happened to her? Where is she?

Thanks to his sharp sense of hearing, he eavesdropped the conversation between the two Marines.

"So her body wasn't found yet?"

"Yeah. She's surely dead by now thanks to how much damage they had put against her... but..."

"But?"

"Sigh... the number of death is surreal. How could a single person do this? Looks, even Admiral Akainu is heavily wounded with the rest of the Vice Admirals except Vice Admiral Cancer and Vice Admiral Maynard who unfortunately died."

"We never really thought just how strong she is. Its like we're fighting against large number of strong enemies in one body."

"As much as I want to deny it... maybe that's true. Well we better leave her to the search party. Its only a miracle if she turned out alive."

"I agree."

The two continue their work without knowing Phoenix had approached closer to clear his hearing to eavesdrop them. Phoenix looked down, hope was rising because there's a possibility that Anna was still alive. 'I can't waste anymore time, I have to find her and fast.' With that goal in mind, he immediately went off without letting any of the present Marines alert his presence.

Ones in the good distance he immediately run with his Observation Haki searching his whole surroundings. He could feel the scattered auras which must be the search party of the Marines and none of them were strong enough to be classified as high ranking Marines except maybe the coast where maybe they were located at the moment.

'Anna where are you?' Phoenix questioned in dismay as he search using both his eyes and observation haki, lighting his steps as much as possible to avoid alerting the Marines about his presence. It took a while until he sensed a weak aura, Phoenix figured out it might be Anna so not wasting time he run to where it was located.

Arriving to the location, he can't help but thought how far the distance was between both the cliff and the open field. Looking ahead there's nothing but trees and bushes but if looked closely someone was there, bleeding and body unmoving. Phoenix immediately head to that person and ones arrived, everything froze.

There was Anna, wounded all over her body and bleeding so much that covered her whole body, even her left leg was burned like she had slip in a molten lava. Face also cast down like she's been dead for days.

Tears fell, he felt so sick and horror from the state she's in. "ANNA!"

Phoenix was about to touch her when she flinch which was noticed. Voice like whisper, she spoke. "Phoe... nix..."

"A-Anna!" Phoenix felt relief for a moment because even in so much damage she's still here and alive, "We-we need to find a way to treat you. We need to-"

He was halt when Anna softly touch his chest. Anna smiled, her eyes were half open as if fighting the sleepiness that her body insist for her to do.

"You... survive... took you... three days... to... find me..."

'Three days?' Phoenix can't believe it. Three days? Its been three days ever since Anna pushed him on the cliff!?

"T-take... this..." Anna was using every last bit of her strength to use her right arm to take something from her secret compartment. It was a small notebook covered in plastic, thanks to it that no blood had stain it. Then she took her sword and weakly gave both item to Phoenix. "This... is my last... wish..." She smiled weakly, "Will you... fulfill it... for me...?"

Phoenix was crying so much, still refusing the fact Anna looked so weak and dying. It took a lot of him to take the notebook and the sword from her.

"Anna... I... I... this is all my fault." Phoenix cried, "I know... you started this... b-but because of me... because of my power that... that you have to do more than... you had done... If... I don't exist... maybe... maybe your burden will lessen... if I don't exist I-"

He was halted when Anna flick his forehead but too weak to actually give pain. Phoenix blinked for a moment before facing her who's still smiling, nothing tells him she regret a thing at all.

"Phoenix... I'm actually happy... that you are with me..." Her words made his eyes widen in disbelief, tears kept falling down to his eyes as she continued. "Although... I regret that I... had drag you along with it."

"B-but-"

"If anyone" Anna began, "Said you don't... deserve to live... question them." She took a deep breath to continue, "If I don't deserve... to live... then who gave you... a-a right to live? W-who gave you a right to judge... who exist... and who doesn't...?" Her breathing was getting harder and harder but kept going with a smile that says absolute and true, even her haft eyelid eyes says the same thing. "Be-because... I believe... that ones you are born in this world... you have... an automatic right to live... and no one had a power to take that right from you..." Her voice was getting weaker, "Not even... yourself..."

"Anna..." Phoenix whispered, his self blaming was ceasing for some reason. He took her hand carefully and leaned it to his cheek. "Anna... please... don't leave me..."

Anna kept her smile but this time more genuine that Phoenix had never seen in his entire life.

"N-now... let me prove to y-you... tha-that I'm... glad and happy... f-for you to live... and die for y-your safety." Her eyes were loosing its color, her life was draining away. "I love you... and I'm sorry... for ke-keeping so many thi-things... from you." Her eyes began to close as she carries her word on until her last breath. "N-now at this point... y-you must live... a-as you really are... Marco..." Her eyes closed as she repeat the name, "Marco the Phoenix..."

The hand Phoenix hold fall, body no longer breathing and finally relax with a smile to her lips. She died with a smile.

Phoenix doesn't want to accept this so he shook her body gently, "Anna? Anna wa-wake up. Anna? Anna!" She's not moving, her aura also vanished. An indication she's gone and it was so hard to believe its happening. The phoenix within him was now crying in grief, "Anna" An endless tears kept falling, "No, no, NO!" He hugged her body as he shouted and cried in grief, "ANNA!"

. . .

Around afternoon when Phoenix woke up next to Anna's body. He doesn't remember when he had fallen asleep except he's crying for her to wake up, to return back so they could escape together. Unfortunately that's no longer possible, especially now she's truly gone. Looking to her expression, the smile never left, as if she had a satisfaction of life, something that he cannot comprehend as to why she had them.

'Anna...' Even in grief, he had to get moving. The Marines were still present, searching for both of them whenever dead or alive. Looking at her dead body, surely ones the Marines found her they might do something unjust like displaying her dead body to the public or etc. which for him was unacceptable. 'At least... the deed of your body... let me save you.'

Making up his mind, he secured the notebook and her sword for a moment before he sat up to carry her body by carrying her on his back. Ones adjusted and ready, he stood up and walked away heading to the direction Anna had told her before she pushed him on the cliff.

'North... hidden underground cave... boat...'

As he walked, flashback of his childhood appeared. First was how Anna smile and praise him, love him and cherish him like her own. Although she refused to be addressed as mother, she didn't refuse him the love he needed from a parent. She's really work very hard for both of them, even though she eat like a glutton he didn't mind at all because he find it really hilarious in his vocabulary.

Second was how Anna taught him how to read and write. She's very patient and loved to buy books that he likes to read. Although in reality Anna wasn't really smart but excel in comes to leadership, commanding and strategy like the time they play their strategy game. From those she taught him tactics which unfortunately could only be practiced in their game and not reality, not that Phoenix wanted to lead anyone.

Third was their small bonding which was singing, they had a small piano back home in Bud Bud Island. Anna taught him how to play Piano then soon both will play as they sing the melody. Phoenix enjoyed those times to the point he tried making his own song and when Anna discovered it both will try refining and composing its melody to make it perfect.

Fourth was his first training where Anna made a small wood sword for the beginner like him. Anna taught him how to perfectly sway the sword and each move's advantage and disadvantage. After that she taught him combat which for some reason found it more easy than swordsman skill. When he first discovered his power, Anna didn't waste time and began training him about how to use its power without questions. Her last lesson however was when they got a free time and used it to learn haki. For unknown reason he found using observation haki too convenient and easy than Armament Haki. Anna was impressed too commenting not all people were prodigy in learning haki in just few days, her comment was enough to make him work even harder to discover more about observation haki and how to apply it to his current strength.

Last was his first hunt with her. Anna taught him everything she knew about hunting and it was also the day he first witness her using bow and arrow. Another about it was the first time he caught a rabbit on his own without Anna's help and she praised him good job, making him smile happily to being praised.

Before he knew it they finally arrived on the underground cave entrance. The heat of the sun was subsiding, must be nearing in time of sunset. Thankfully no Marines were on sight. On his way here, he wasn't really sure to being occupied with flashback but at some point he remembered sensing some Marines coming and all he did was hid before they're out of sight. Not wasting time, he went in. The place was dark but he didn't care except making sure Anna's body was secured to his back.

Arriving below there was a water that's connected to the sea and on the shore was a small boat that was indeed from a Marine due to its logo attached in the side of it. Phoenix carefully put her body down before checking to see almost nothing except a small bag and white clothe. He checked it just to see it was jewels, money good enough for small amount of time. Blinking on the other material, he put down the bag then took the white clothe and brought it Anna to cover her body. He continue to morn over his lost, not caring if the Marines were still around trying to find them.

'Anna... without you... What should I do?' He mentally question in grief, clenching his fist as he ones again cried. His question wasn't answered, not like he's expecting it either but instead something fell to his side. Looking to the object it was the notebook Anna had given to him. He kept staring the item until his eyes widen as he remembered her words when she had given both notebook and sword to him.

"This... is my last... wish..." She smiled weakly, "Will you... fulfill it... for me...?"

'Anna's... last wish...' Hand shaking, he grabbed the notebook and carefully took out the plastic cover until his hand finally felt the texture of the notebook.

He carefully opened it and immediately recognized Anna's hand writing. He scanned the notebook to see words and name he doesn't recognize until he landed to the page Anna wanted him to do. What grabbed his attention was the name Whitebeard Pirates which Anna only mentioned ones when they got reunited.

He read them fully.

"In the second coming of fullmoon a grave tragedy shall come to the Whitebeard Pirates. Prevent the death of the fourth division commander, Thatch and subdue the offender Marchal D. Teach." Phoenix questioned the offender's name, not hearing it from any newspaper yet able to do something treachery as that. 'Whitebeard Pirates is led by the strongest man in the world, Edward Newgate known as Whitebeard. How could he had done this?'

Knowing nothing, he decide to continue on and think about it later.

"If failed to prevent his death, wait for the announcement in the newspaper about the second commander Fire Fist Ace then stealth your way to Marineford where the War of the Best shall commence." He had crossed his name in the newspaper but he was sure he's a Spade Pirate's captain not second commander of Whitebeard Pirates. "Monkey D. Luffy, the brother of Fire Fist Ace will come and rescue him and succeed, however it's not where it ends." The name of the little brother didn't ring at all.

He move on, "Admiral Sakazuki known as Akainu will speak ill about Whitebeard, leading for Fire Fist Ace to return back and fight against him and soon attack the helpless and weak little brother. Ace will dash forward and used his body to protect his brother, leading to his death." That had widen his eyes, an Admiral actually attack someone vunerable? Don't they have any pride or something? Thinking about it felt sick for some reason. "Little later Marchal D. Teach whom he had known himself as Blackbeard had come and killed the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, Edward Newgate who sacrificed himself to make his children escape, stole his devil fruit leading him to unbelievably possess two devil fruit, Yami Yami no Mi and Gura Gura no Mi. However before his death, he bellowed something that will stir a new pirate era like Gol D. Roger did before his execution."

That had widen his eyes in disbelief. He had never heard anyone actually possess two devil fruit power. How could he done that? Even killed Whitebeard? Just what's going on?

"To atone your previous failure, prevent Portgas D. Ace's death from Akainu's hand and Whitebeard's death from Blackbeard." For some reason he felt he was given a graver mission than the first one. Why would Anna wanted him to do this? His answer was revealed on the last text.

"Succeed and I am absolutely sure you will never regret it." He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Why? How sure was she that he will feel that way? Anna was still a full of mystery.

"Still Whitebeard Pirates huh... Anna did mention wanting to ask aid to protect me and the villager." He murmured. Now that he thought about it, she also asked him if he recognized them and he answered he didn't and still absolutely sure about it too. 'She looked sad for me too when I gave my answer. What's the connection?'

He search for any clues until the name Anna said in her last breath echoed.

"Marco... Marco the Phoenix."

That widen his eyes, 'Marco? Why would Anna... call me Marco? Who's Marco?'

Feeling his memories would be useless due to Anna never really revealing any hints, he search on the notebook until he found something about devil fruit.

* * *

 

Tori Tori no Mi model: Phoenix

Type: Zoan  
Rate: Rare  
Appearance: Large Blue Flaming Phoenix  
Skill: Regeneration Ability - fast recovery to any injury or wound in matter of seconds unlike any normal human's recovery. Immune to any sickness - Can never get sick although there's still a question about poison effect. Long Lifespan - Its still questionable how long a person who ate this fruit could live but there's no mistaking the person could live longer than anyone expected, the downside however is ones reach on the certain age, the aging of the body will slow in progress. Rebirth - Only activates when the user died, the body will burn, turning into ashes until the process of rebirth take place although the down side was the previous life's memories will not be maintained, in other words resetting.  
Weakness: Cannot be used as weapon and flames of the phoenix reflects emotions, harmless if normal or calm while dangerous when furious or the user wanted it to burn.

* * *

 

'So this is all about my power, Tori Tori no Mi model: phoenix.' Phoenix thought before his eyes landed on the skill, the word Rebirth. He kept re-reading it for some reason until something clicked. 'The reason I don't remember eating a devil fruit, was it because I... gone to this process... the process called Rebirth?'

He slowly turned to the covered body where surely the smile still in place. He remembered one time when he asked why Anna won't just answer his question instead of challenging him for her amusement, she laugh and said.

"Because the adventure continue, that's all you need to know."

'Adventure...' Weakly he laugh, because Anna even in death was telling him to move forward and for some unknown reason he should pursue the Whitebeard Pirates. For the reason maybe if he search some information about the name Marco the Phoenix his question will be answered. There's so many questions and he will make sure to find that answer no matter what. 'Anna... thank you... good bye.'

Phoenix carried her body in bridal way then started walking heading to the boat.

'Anna... I know you ready this boat for me but... I don't think I could use it that way.' He securely and carefully put her body on the side of the shore, taking out the bag of money then left it beside her sword before walking out the cave. Arriving outside it was already sunset and night was coming. He didn't mind as he searched around for firewood.

As he collect them he remembered one time when he and Anna talked about death when he was eight years old. It was only right after one of their Strategy Game and Phoenix lost against her.

"Hey Phoenix, what do you think about death?" Anna questioned as they started cleaning up.

"Death?" Phoenix questioned, halting his action as he ponder about the question. Anna chuckled, "You must be too young to think about those huh."

Phoenix pouted, "I know I'm a child but stop thinking as if I'm too oblivious Anna." He whined, making Anna laugh.

"If you say so... well just saying but... if ever I died I want my body burn and rest under the sea." Anna said. Phoenix tilt his head, "Why?"

"Hmm..." Anna grinned, "Because I feel closer to my family deshishishi."

He returned inside the cave with lots of firewood then placing it inside the boat. After that he carefully put her body on the boat, Phoenix gently caress the cover of her face before revealing it which still smiling and very peaceful as if she had experienced a life fulfilling with no regret.

Giving another last farewell, he pushed the boat away for the boat to move forward heading outside the cave. Phoenix waited until the boat reached outside the cave for the beautiful clear night and moon to reflect it.

Phoenix then went to his things to grab her sword, notebook and bag of money to secure them before heading to the take the last firewood he hadn't put then transformed his arms into wings. He took off to exit the cave using the same exit the boat had taken then landed on the top of the cliff. He quickly put everything down except the firewood before taking off ones again to chase the both. Phoenix concentrate himself until he successfully burned the firewood his talon was holding then placed it carefully on the boat.

By the time Phoenix returned back on the cliff, the fire had already spread around the boat. Phoenix watched as the boat burn and surely the body with it. He knew this action would cause to alert the Marines but he didn't care, this way they will know that they cannot harm her anymore because he saved her from the coming humiliation they're about to do to her body.

Phoenix brought out his sword from his waist, drawing it out from the scabbard then stab it on the ground with his whole strength. There will be no tomb for her as a memorial but he prayed at least let be his own sword become its replacement instead.

"Anna... watch over me." He whispered as he looked up the moon, "Because your wish... I will definitely fulfill it. That... I promise."

The wind blew toward him. It was cold but didn't really bother him. He could hear some woods crumbling. Looking down, he saw the burning boat had already sink with few woods still on fire. The body was gone as well, must have already sink as well.

The moon continue to reflect, so bright and beautiful that anyone would enjoy watching it. Taking a deep breath, for some reason he can't help but start singing a melody that he would probably titled it, the Lullaby of the Moon.

"Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold  
Sun unseen, the world is cold

Here I wait, and here I stand  
Early morning northern hour hand  
Studying, in solitude  
Looking for, a hidden clue

I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moon"

He stared the sea where the moon reflects which was also the location where her body sink. Slowly and gently, he took the sword given to him then draw it out from its scabbard.

"Found at last, I steal away  
Moving faster through the silent shade  
Sea of stars, like flowers bloom  
Looking for, the hidden tomb

Here I found, the crescent blade  
Forged by Rakkor, surely lunar made  
Shining down, upon the earth  
Now they'll see, I'll prove my worth"

He turned to the sky as more emotion drawn into his voice.

"I wish, to see this world through my own eyes  
To calm, the elders and silence their cries  
Because, of you I now gaze up and sing  
The lullaby of the moon"

Remembering the Marines and how they group themselves against Anna, he embraced the sword as he felt anger who wants nothing but vengeance.

"Condemned me to death  
With my last breath  
Sorrow and anger  
Fill my head

Distant moon, so big and bright  
Softest silver glowing through the night  
High atop, the mountain gold  
Sun unseen, the world is cold"

Making up his mind, his eyes harden even with tears started to fall in complete resolution. He ends the melody as he raised the sword up pointing the moon.

Now I know, my chosen path  
Higher calling they will know my wrath  
Raise my relic blade  
I will not be swayed

With the might of the moon by my side."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Quest  
> Update date: May 4, 2018


End file.
